


Adventures of a Mer-Chaser: Encounter at Jorrvaskr

by DirtyScrolls



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Companions Questline (Elder Scrolls), Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Dunmer (Elder Scrolls), Fantastic Racism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masochism, Nords (Elder Scrolls), Oral Sex, Pinching, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sadism, Slapping, Submission, Switching, Teasing, as in switching roles, because it's Kordin, brief fantasy of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyScrolls/pseuds/DirtyScrolls
Summary: The Dragonborn finally catches a friend at home.
Relationships: Athis/Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Comments: 17
Kudos: 19





	Adventures of a Mer-Chaser: Encounter at Jorrvaskr

**Author's Note:**

> This one is consensual, but rough, and the participants don’t use safe-words, like I hope I don’t need to tell you is necessary. But this is Kordin, who doesn’t care. And it’s Athis, being more reckless than he knows.
> 
> Please read over the tags. And, as always, I am happy to see comments and suggestions.

Kordin was crouched on his knees and elbows, his armor pants pulled off to expose his thighs and ass, his loincloth shoved aside. Athis had been too impatient to bother baring his torso. 

Behind him, the Dunmer made a sound of growling desire, using one hand to hold the Nord down by the back of his neck and the other to probe his ass with oily slim fingers. The fingers were rough, quick, and eager and the preparation burned so pleasantly. Kordin rocked back against Athis’s wicked little hand and groaned.

They had made it clear to the others up in the hall that they wanted to be alone, getting knowing smiles in return from Ria, Farkas, and Aela. Now they were on a fur carpet in the Jorrvaskr sleeping area, having just finished a wrestling match that was about half outright frottage and half proper fighting. 

“How many fingers is that?” demanded Kordin, wriggling. “Doesn’t feel like enough.”

“Quiet, Nord,” Athis told him, shoving him into the carpet. “You’ll get what I give you.”

Kordin groaned again and spread his thighs to show off his crack and give Athis a good view of his balls from the back. It was an angle he liked to see a man from, himself. He was so hard it hurt, but Athis had already told him that his prick would have to wait.

Athis sighed and withdrew his fingers, slowly, scratching Kordin’s sensitive ring with his short nails, then he laid a dozen deliciously painful slaps across his whorishly-presented (or, at least the Nord hoped) buttocks.

“Fine, my sweet blond slut.” The elf leaned over, gripped Kordin’s braided hair and pulling hard enough to make him shudder, and licked his ear. “You want something bigger, you’ll get it.” He spanked him again. “Keep ‘em, spread, boy.”

Kordin’s cock was hot and already dripping. 

He liked the mer calling him “boy”. 

It appeared Athis was his age, or perhaps five or ten years older, but Kordin knew better. He must have decades’ more experience subduing the men he wanted. Perhaps he should take mental notes on some of his techniques.

Athis penetrated him without further attentions, other than pushing down on his neck again and gripping the side of his hip hard.

“You have the thickest, firmest ass,” the Dunmer sighed. “White as cream, too,” he laughed. “when it’s not smacked red like it is.”

Such a fast sharp thrust that it seared his insides. He hummed in pleasure and spread wider. Athis dipped down to kiss his neck and then began fucking him in swift, firm motions. Kordin moaned into his merciless thrusts, moving his hips to meet each one.

“You lovely whore,” hissed Athis. “You’ll do anything, won’t you?”

“Just about,” grinned Kordin, “Especially with a beautiful mer like you.”

“Yeah,” Athis agreed, as he fucked deep into him, “You once said you’d do me right on the table in front of them. Filthy thing.”

“Yes. Fucking yes.”

“How many cocks have been in here?” Athis pinched his ass-cheek.

“Dunno.”

“That’s what I thought.” He reached down to stroke him, and the Nord keened in momentary relief at being touched on his prick. “And where have you put your own slutty cock?”

“Pl-plenty of places.”

“Yeah.” Athis fucked him, removing his hand from his prick. “Because you’re a dirty whore, aren’t you?”

“Gods, yes. Keep it up, elf. Please.”

Athis pushed his head down with renewed force, and railed him, the smacks of his hips against Kordin’s buttocks echoing in the narrow, low-ceilinged room. When Athis came, he growled once more and bit the back of the Nord’s neck. Kordin felt his hot come fill him, bathe the inside of his ass.

They rested with Athis spread over Kordin for a moment, then the mer got off him, made a grunting sound, and turned him over, a devious grin on his face.

“Lemme see that fat pretty Nord prick.”

Athis moved down Kordin’s body. Kordin could feel the mer’s cream dripping out of his hole and seeping into the carpet, as well as those lean strong hands holding his thighs down. Then his fellow Companion began lapping the pre-come from the head of Kordin’s drooling prick, teasing him with a wet tongue, all the while looking at him with shining red eyes. He took one hand off the Nord’s thigh to circle his sensitive shaft, which he slowly stroked.

Kordin groaned and pumped his hips forward to urge the elf on. This only caused Athis to draw back and smile at him.

“None of that, slut. I told you, you’ll get what I give you.”

The Dunmer sucked carefully at Kordin’s head, drawing more frustrated noises from him. 

He felt very close; he just needed that hot Elven mouth to take him in. After another moment of sweet torture, he impulsively reached out and grabbed Athis’s tied hair, pulling him, only to have his hand sharply slapped.

“You want to have to jerk yourself off, or do you want my mouth?”

Kordin thrilled at the pain in his hand.

“Your mouth. Please.”

“That’s what I thought, boy.”

So Kordin squirmed and endured the next few minutes (or however long it lasted) of light licks and kisses to his head, soft nibbles from blunt small teeth, gentle suckling. And those cruel red glittering eyes on him, the whole time. The sharp-featured elf’s smile at his agony.

Then Athis swallowed him to the hilt, forcing an even louder moan from his throat. He threw his head back in pleasure. 

Athis turned suddenly ravenous, and just the right side of rough, still holding Kordin’s thighs down. His mouth ravished Kordin’s cock. His tongue swirled around it. Kordin came with a sound like pain, gripping the carpet.

“You beautiful little grey-skin bastard,” he murmured, when he had his breath back.

“You’re welcome,” smirked Athis.

Both feeling far too warm, they undid the remaining clasps on each other’s armor, and, once nude, reclined side-by-side on the thick rug.

Athis surprised Kordin by kissing him.

“That was fucking great,” he said huskily. “If you wanna return the favor...”

“Oh, I will,” promised Kordin, nipping a pretty, pointed ear.

“What I like to hear,” said Athis, biting back, a harsh little nip on his neck that should leave a beautiful bruise on Kordin’s pale skin, or so the Nord hoped.

They continued to kiss, sightly roughly but lazily, and nibble at necks. Kordin untied Athis’s rust-red hair and tugged on it, while Athis roughly combed through his thick blond locks, which were already messy from being gripped while the pretty grey warrior had dominated him.

They kissed again, harder this time, both feeling the beginnings of fresh sensual heat. Kordin licked each of Athis’s ears from lobe to tip, making him shiver.

“Didn’t take you long, whore,” Athis teased Kordin, smiling and meeting his eyes with his shimmering ruby ones as he felt up his half-erect cock.

“I’m not the only one, gorgeous,” countered Kordin, with a caress to Athis’s growing arousal. “I don’t think a wanton elf like you has any place calling anyone a whore. Look at you. Already almost ready again.” He kissed him. “How do you want it?”

“Huh?”

“It’s my turn to use you. Do you want it on all fours? On your back? Or I could ride you, but I bet that sweet cock is sensitive right now, and we’ll need more--”

“On my back.”

In a second, Kordin had the mer rolled under him.

“I’m gonna eat you first. I’ve been wanting to get my mouth on you.”

“Be my guest.”

Athis spread his thighs. His hard grey cock still glistened with oil from their prior fuck. His open thighs were tempting, beautiful, so well-defined and such a smooth grey, except for a single silky well-healed scar on his left upper thigh. His balls hung tantalizingly.

Kordin bit down on on of the cords of the elf’s firm right thigh, making him yell and pull delightfully at his hair, tangling fingers in his messy braids.

“Open more,” he ordered, smacking the same hard grey thigh. Athis leaned back, spread as wide as he could, not only showing that tasty sack laced with rusty hair, but also providing access to his dark-grey cleft. Kordin dove in, lifted the pretty sack, massaging it as he teased his tongue long the mer’s dark crack. He swirled into Athis’s tight hole, that hot sweet pucker, surrounded by a bit of hair that matched that on his head and around his sack. 

Athis twitched and squirmed, so Kordin gave him taste of what he’d received. He pushed his legs up and apart, holding him firmly just above his knees.

“Yes,” moaned Athis. “Spread me good.”

Kordin pushed his legs as far open as they would go, lifting his ass for fuller access. Hands on the hard thighs, he went back to eating him. One of his many favorite indulgences, licking that hot little secret place, lightly biting the sides of the tender cleft. Athis obviously enjoyed it, too, if his high sounds were any indication. Kordin wondered if anyone could hear the pleasured elf.

The Dunmer tasted of new, salty lustful sweat and some spicy soap. For an active warrior, he was very clean, especially today. Kordin’s spit made his crack and hole wet, and dripped down to further sully the carpet. His little hole twitched at the attentions. His legs twitched too, in his ecstasy, and his cock stood proud against his flat belly. Kordin took his mouth out of his crack to sink his teeth into the hard inner left thigh, making the elf cry out through clenched teeth, leaving a pale imprint of his teeth that filled in red under the smooth ashen skin. He licked his lips, wondering how it would be to take a real bite out of him, taste his blood, chew his firm flesh.

This thought heated his blood further, made him eager to move on to opening Athis up so he could get inside him.

He drew back and took one hand off the mer’s trembling thigh to reach for the oil next to them. Athis dropped his leg with a sigh.

“Yes,” he whispered. “Put your fingers in me.”

“Be patient, my love,” Kordin ordered, giving his face a light slap. Athis groaned at that.

Kordin oiled up his fingers and began to prod the little dark opening, not too carefully. Athis made another pleased sound and thrust against him. The Nord took out his finger and smacked his thigh loudly.

“Oh, no. Remember what you said to me? You’ll get what I give you, my Elven slut.”

Athis bared his teeth, crimson-bright eyes gleaming in the torchlight.

Kordin replaced his finger, feeling the tight moistened hole sucking at it as he slid in and out, at first slowly, then more and more rapidly. 

“You’re so warm inside. Want another finger?”

“Yes, damn you.”

He thrust the second in roughly beside the first, knowing Athis would enjoy the pain of the sudden intrusion as much as he usually did. Athis stiffened, perhaps from the pain, perhaps trying to stop himself from moving. His mouth was a thin line. 

Kordin held his smoldering red gaze as he scissored his fingers inside his slick little passage. Now Athis couldn’t help but squirm into him, earning a hard thrust before the Nord yanked his fingers out and swatted the side of his ass.

“What did I say? Next time, I’ll smack that pretty face again. You want everyone to see that?”

“Mmm,” sighed Athis, “Maybe I do. Like they’ll see that nice mark on your neck.”

Kordin pinched his thigh, twisting.

“Mouthy little thing. Better show some respect, if you want to get what you need.” Kordin stroked one of the mer’s delicious ears. “Do you want three fingers, now, beautiful?”

“Yes, yes, please.”

“And will you be good while I give ‘em to you?”

“I will, I will, I promise.” Athis grimaced, spreading his thighs, desperate. “Just do it to me.”

The Nord smirked. He put his three greasy fingers together and shoved them all back into the Dunmer’s already-loosened passage. It wrapped tightly around his fingers, sucking at them firmly, as Kordin screwed his fingers into the smaller man. Athis’s face tightened in pain, but his mouth shuddered as he gasped with desire.

“Your sweet hole seems ready now. Don’t you think so, elf?”

Athis closed his eyes and nodded. 

“Please fuck me, yes, please,” he murmured.

Kordin again jerked his fingers out, making the mer flinch. Then he pinched his thigh again.

“Eyes open, my dear. I want to see those gorgeous rubies.”

The Dunmer opened his eyes again, looking at Kordin and smiling crookedly.

“I want your cock now, Dragonborn. Please. Now.”

Kordin shook with need. The elf had never referred to him so respectfully. Either it turned him on to do so, or he wanted what he was inevitably going to get anyway that badly.

The Nord smiled back at his Dunmer Shield-Brother and began to slick up his cock.

“Yesss. Please do it.”

Kordin rubbed the head of his prick against the oily, dribbling hole.

“Yes, yes,” Athis gasped, as the head entered his snug heat.

The Nord wasted no time at all in beginning to fuck him, pressing against him as he pumped in and out, kissing his drooling mouth, as well as his pretty neck and the tempting ears, which he slathered with his tongue, getting high breathy sounds from his conquest. His hips snapped against the spread grey buttocks. Athis groaned and growled into Kordin’s mouth as the Nord kissed him deeply and fucked him just as deeply. That tight hot ass was as sweet as anything he’d ever had, and Athis took the hard thrusts as well as Kordin had expected. 

At one point, Kordin’s pleasure caused him to take his hand off Athis’s trapped thigh, and the Dunmer wrapped his firm legs tightly around his waist, trying to pull him in.

Kordin gave him the promised slap across that handsome face, striking hard enough to leave a mark.

“What did we say, you grey whore? You take it; I give it.”

He slammed into him without giving him a chance to react to the slap or the admonishment. He neatly hooked the elf’s slim ankles over his shoulder and continued, the heat of the tight little strong body invigorating him, propelling him to fuck faster and harder. The blissful look on the mer’s beautiful face and his loud echoing moans told him he was giving him exactly what he needed, indeed, a good solid reaming. 

The rough fucking went on, long moments of high hot pleasure inside the sweet warrior elf. Then Kordin shut his own eyes and came, a stronger orgasm than he had expected, given he was tired from his journey back to Whiterun and his previous release.

He rolled off Athis after an indeterminate period of resting on top of the elf, kissing his mouth, telling him how good it had all been. Then he rolled off and reached for Athis’s oozing hard prick without a word, taking it in hand and jerking it, thumbing over the head, sliding up and down the shaft, until the Companion found his own climax.

They moved to Kordin’s small bunk in the dormitory and rested, both still nude and dirty. Kordin slept awhile, needing the rest after his trip, and woke up with a warm smiling nude mer beside him.

“Fucking excellent,” Athis said simply.

“Agreed.”

“Come back to me anytime.”

“Oh, Gods, believe me, I will.”

In good spirits, Kordin headed off for his job in Morthal.


End file.
